


Yes, Doctor.

by SnappyJenkins



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Spencer Reid, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Submissive Reader, Syringe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappyJenkins/pseuds/SnappyJenkins
Summary: If you freak out about weird kinks, then don't read!





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you freak out about weird kinks, then don't read!

"Strip down to your bra and panties. I want you kneeling down facing the bed in two minutes." Spencer, breathed huskily. He liked to take charge in the bedroom every now and then. And (Y/N) absolutely loved it when he did.

"Yes, Doctor." (Y/N) replied, almost whimpering in wanting. She could already feel the wetness gathering between her legs.

(Y/N) did as she was told, hurriedly stripping to her underwear once she'd rushed into their bedroom. 

(Y/N) had been away for the past week, visiting her parents, who lived in another state. Spencer had missed her, even more than usual - because he'd had a particularly horrible case. When he'd returned, he'd had to wait an extra three days before seeing her again. 

Spencer had hatched a plan however, a plan to make her pay for not being around when he'd needed her the most. Not maliciously, of course. Her punishment would be one that they would both be able to enjoy. He headed to the fridge, taking out his most recent, and surprising, kink.

As he walking into the bedroom, he caught sight of her kneeling facing the bottom of the bed, her hands clasped together tightly in front of her. She wore black lace French panties that showed off a good fraction of her perky ass, and a matching black lace bra - that he couldn't wait to unclasp, her hair tied back in a pony tail.

Spencer paced behind her slowly, gently caressing her back and shoulders now and again, making her shiver lightly. "I've been waiting for you to return, my princess. I really wanted you to come home sooner. I wanted to see you the minute I was back, but then I found out that you'd decided to extend your stay by three extra days. Three days, (Y/N). Do you think that's acceptable?"

(Y/N) shook lightly, anticipating what was to come. "No, Doctor Reid. I'm sorry, please forg-"

"Quiet!" He interrupted, grabbing her pony tail roughly and yanking her head back hard. "I don't want your empty apologies. You know how I like to come home and fuck you senseless, after I've had a tough case. It's the only thing that keeps me sane, (Y/N)."

"I know, Doctor Reid." She gasped, breathing heavily. She was almost feeling anxious with how much she wanted him to roughly take her. But she had a feeling that he was going to be doing more to her tonight. 

"You need to be punished for your insolence, (Y/N). What do you think?"

"Yes, Doctor Reid. I need to be punished. Please, punish me, take your anger and frustrations out on me." 

"Stand up and face me." He said sternly, releasing her hair. She obeyed him, and he lifted her chin with his finger tips so that he was looking into her eyes. He broke character briefly as she made eye contact with him. "You okay baby? Are you sure this is alright?"

(Y/N) smiled softly. Despite his wish to be fully dominant over her every now and again, he would always get her permission to be so. "Of course." She replied. "Do your thing, Spence."

"Safeword?" He questioned, brushing his lips gently to hers.

"Mango." She breathed, after he then kissed her roughly.

"Good girl. My beautiful princess." Spencer reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, removing it from her, slipping back into character immediately. "Get on the bed, lie on your back."

She did as she was told, awaiting further instructions. Spencer climbed onto the bed and hovered over her; he began to kiss from her lips, to her neck, then down to her breasts - taking her nipples into his mouth one by one and sucking roughly as he went. (Y/N) whimpered at the sensation and laced her fingers through his fluffy hair.

"Stop." He commanded, raising himself away from her - grabbing hold of both of her wrists and raising them above her head. "I did not say you could touch me." 

"I'm sorry, Doctor Reid. I'm such a bad girl for you, please punish me." (Y/N) bit her lip as he twisted hard on both of her nipples, a warning that he knew she was teasing him.

Spencer reached into the top drawer of his bedside cabinet and pulled out one of his purple work ties. He tied her hands together and to the headboard of the bed. 

(Y/N) pulled on her restraint, although it wasn't tight, she knew it could withstand her pulling. 

"Oh, I will punish you, my sexy princess. All in good time." 

He let his fingers rub down and up on her panties, she flinched and thrust her hips forward before she closed her eyes. Trying so hard to ignore the throbbing of his member; Spencer took hold of her panties, which he slowly began to pull down her legs.

He shuffled backwards kissing her legs, trailing down and down until she was fully naked. Spencer stroked the outside of her right leg, she opened her eyes slowly to see him looking up at her. "You are so fucking beautiful." He breathed, in awe. "Spread your legs, (Y/N), nice and wide."

Again, she obeyed. He kissed the inside of her left leg and snaked his hand upwards. He slid his index finger inside of her slowly, once and then twice, then withdrew it. "So wet and ready for me." Spencer chuckled proudly, almost wickedly, acknowledging the power he had over her.

He gently pushed her legs apart a little wider, brought two fingers up to his mouth and covered them in his saliva. He then resumed his service and slid the two of his wet fingers as far as he could inside of her. She thrust forward, then arched her back and let out a quiet moan. He fingered her slowly and began to lick at her centre, up and down and side to side. Her soft moaning became constant and she struggled under his power to contain herself.

When they first experimented with Spencer in a dominant role, he found that he liked having this power over her, however un-gallant of him it seemed. He'd spent so long bumbling through life as though he would always be a push over. But (Y/N) brought out a confident side in him he never even knew he had, he trusted her completely and he was rewarded because of that.

He guided a third finger inside her gently she felt tight, and it was a struggle, but she seemed too content to stop him. She felt fantastic to him, he wanted to be inside her - but he had to wait in order to satisfy himself fully. Spencer thought he'd never felt this hard before, the throbbing was just too intense. He withdrew his fingers fully and she groaned, suddenly missing the full feeling he'd given her.

"You ready to take your punishment, (Y/N)? Three days I've been stocking up." (Y/N)'s whole body shook in anticipation, she knew what was coming next. 

They'd talked about this before, once she'd got it out of him, at first he was too embarrassed to tell her what had turned him on. He'd felt like a freak until she'd convinced him otherwise.

One late night when he had been unable to sleep on a case, Spencer found himself watching a French adult film in the motel room where he was staying. He couldn't really explain his compulsion to watch it, only that he was intrigued. 

During one particular sex scene, a girl was tied to the bed and taken forcefully by her husband. They'd been trying for a baby, only it wasn't working. What happened next resonated with Spencer, as he found himself so aroused, he'd almost wanted to try it out immediately when he returned home to (Y/N).

Spencer took the syringe he'd gotten from the fridge off the bedside cabinet and held it up so that (Y/N) could see it. "See what happens when I think of you and you're not here to take my cum, princess? I go out of my mind wanting you home."

(Y/N)'s soft moans became slightly louder at the sound of his voice. "Yes Doctor," she breathed shallowly. 

"I can't waste a single drop, spilling it over the bed sheets, because it belongs inside of you - you understand?"

"Yes, Doctor Reid."

Spencer positioned the cum-filled syringe at her entrance, ready to push his stocked-up seed inside of her. At the sheer build-up, (Y/N) attempted to push her legs together, and rub them against each other for friction.

"Ah, ah, ah princess." Spencer stopped her legs from moving, pushing them apart again. "You have to take your punishment like a good girl."

"Oh, Doctor Reid I will, I promise! Make me take it, make me take your cum." (Y/N) begged closing her eyes, she was turned on just by knowing how much he was turned on by this, and what it must be doing to him. 

Spencer slowly began to eject the cum from the syringe, inside of her, hearing her whimpers and cries of ecstasy as he did. He almost growled, feeling his cock painfully throbbing against his jeans.

Shifting up slightly, so he was lying next to her, Spencer pushed a stray strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. (Y/N) opened her eyes to see him staring at her lovingly, a dramatic shift from his dominant character. 

He was in awe of her for letting him do this to her, he knew it was far from conventional. "Such a good girl, princess. You've taken half of it, do you think you can take the rest?" He whispered, kissing her lips softly.

(Y/N) nodded. "I want all of it inside me, Spence. Every bit of you." 

Spencer obliged, pushing the rest of his fluid into her as he kept her eye contact, watching as she opened her mouth slightly - an almost silent moan breaking free from her lips.

"Good girl." He praised. Moving down again so he was between her legs. He left the syringe inside her, wanting to keep as much of his seed inside her as possible. He reached for the belt of his trousers. 

Undoing it quickly and throwing it away, he unzipped his jeans and pulled them with his boxers down to his knees. He left it at that, the urgency of wanting to fuck her there and then was too great.

He lowered himself into position, guided his member to her opening and pulled out the syringe, replacing it with the tip of his cock. Spencer pushed gently inside of her, throwing the syringe away. (Y/N) moaned softly as she felt the intense pleasure of him.

Spencer began to thrust, slowly at first, then a bit faster as the momentum began to build. It felt as good as he had hoped and more as she wrapped her legs around his waist, almost as if she wanted to pull him in more. He began to slam into her, faster and faster, she cried out his name as she reached her climax and clung onto him as hard as she could.

Spencer could hold on no longer after seeing her orgasm. He thrust a few more times and moaned, releasing a fresh load of his semen inside of her, adding to what he'd already made her take.

She lay there holding onto him still, letting his seed flood her body. Only when they had both caught their breath did he pull out of her, gushes of his fluid seeping out of her and on onto the bed beneath her. (Y/N) panted and revelled in a feeling of pure bliss as he rolled over to by her side.

After catching his breath, Spencer stroked her forehead, that had now become slightly lined with beads of sweat. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, reaching up to untie her wrists. 

(Y/N) brought her now-free arms around his body to embrace him close to her. "Amazing baby. Did it live up to your expectations?"

He nodded. "So much better. You were amazing, beautiful. You did such a good job." He said softly, smiling and kissing her forehead. "You should rest now."

"I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, (Y/N). So much."

He never felt like he was a freak, or that he was strange, when he was with her. He was just her Doctor Reid.


End file.
